watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:WataMote Chapter 168/@comment-3434177-20191127003526/@comment-3434177-20191127042705
“I do not know either. He does not seem to be interested in what he thinks are very forward girls. But then we do not know what he is interested in the first place. The closest we have seen is him asking about Kotomi, but he has never followed up in anyway.” The most that Tomoki thinks about is in playing soccer and in how bothersome is his sister, but even so, that doesn't excuse him of being this disagreeable. I mean, he got a group of friends, is in soccer club and he is relatively popular among girls. He knew perfectly how pouring was the present storm, and even so he discharges all his grudge onto Nakamura when whether or not he intended to go to his house. And Tomoki isn't the only who is having a bad moment here, Akari es dealing with the unrequited pushing given by Sayaka, who now sees how her plans were frustrated and she arrenged herself with such of impressing Nakamura for nothing. I'm not asking that Tomoki 'takes advantage of situation for peeping those two' or say something like 'Yeah! We come to play Twister", but I neither asked for he acted how if worst thing would have bumped into his life. Yes, I kinda understand his grumpy behavior toward Tomoko, who generally is bothering him with her weird conversations, unexpected jokes, lecherous incitation, etc. But he's also showing that kind of demeanor with Akari and Sayaka, two girls who didn't have anything necessary bad to him, he not even can use his sister this time as excuse because she wasn't present during that proposal to gathering. And I know very well that what I'm going to say sounds hypocritical and sadist, but in certain way I'm glad Tomoko peeped in his window, for so consequently Komiyama and Yoshida came along to Kuroki house, because otherwise the entire chapter would have consisted in Tomoki opposing to play Twister in his grumpy mode while Sayaka insisted in doing it. “I agree on Sayaka. The one who cannot "read the mood" is Akari who, like Kotomi, is sitting on her hands doing nothing. They expect Tomoki to just fall into their lives? Sayaka is at least trying to arrange a date for them.” While I can understand Akari's viewpoint of not wanting Sayaka makes up excuses for leaving her alone with Tomoko, can you really blame completely Sayaka for happened? Especially when Akari hasn't made any great progress in her desire of getting closer to Tomoki apart of the Valentine's chocolate. And you seid it, Komiyama neither. Are you serious? I know love is complicate and it's not easy to confess yourself, but at least they must put any bigger effort. It's more, the by comparison, the only person who has gotten certain progress with her crush is Ucchi, that not counting the self-sabotage she did during the baseball game. “The frustrating thing is Tomoki seems completely uninterested in Sayaka, but lacks the brains or tact to make that clear. Perhaps we are being too judgmental since we rarely see him outside of being a morose teen irritated by his sister.” And that is I referred two paragraphs ago, Tomoko didn't have anything to do in the situation which he left himself got into, she just put hands in action after filming by her cellphone y calling Komiyama; the fact Akari and Sayaka ended up spending time in his home was his own business. Hopefully next chapter will give a better perspective about Tomoki's personality.